Return to Neverland
by PeterPanWendyX
Summary: Ever since the death of Captain Hook new characters have emerged and Peter seeks Wendy, her brothers and the Lost Boys to remove from Neverland the new intruders.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.M. Barrie. obviously. Don't own any of the characters

"Peter wait"

I gripped his hand tightly in mine. He looked at me a smile playing on the corners of his lips. He looked at me through his lashes.

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Come back for me."

He smiled and squeezed my hand gently tugging on it.

"I will."

He nodded and he flew back to Neverland with Tinker Bell at his side. I sighed and rejoined my family and the Lost Boys who were now my brothers.

|| One Year Later||

I looked up at the sky and stared. I sat near the window hoping I might see him.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." I mumbled to myself. "That's were Peter is."

"Wendy, do tell us a story." Slightly said

I smiled at Slightly and faced them.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter Pan." They cheered remembering the time we were all in Neverland "He decided that he was never going to grow up. So he ran away to Kensington Gardens and there he met Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell taught him to fly and so they went away to Neverland. Peter settled on a tree and there he built his home underground. One day when Peter was flying around Neverland he saw a big red hat with a huge feather on it. Thinking it was a bird Peter grabbed the hat. Boy, was he wrong." Wendy laughed at the image and continued on "Captain Hook grabbed Peter by the head and he held on. Not knowing Peter could fly Captain Hook held on. Peter kicked Hook at the belly and down went Hook."

They all cheered and a gush of wind went through the window. Curly went up to me and said "Wendy I miss Peter. Is there a way where we could go back to Neverland?" I hugged him and shook my head.

|| Midnight||

Wendy was sleeping soundly when a boy entered the room through the window in the nursery. "See Tink, its open" He cautiously looked around he took in his surroundings and smiled. He went over to the bed that held the person that he had thought about for the past year. He smiled and he stroked her hair. "Wendy" he whispered. "Wendy, I have come back for you." Now, Wendy had smiled. She was awake actually. She just let him continue. "Wendy please wake up I haven't got much time until the sun rises for then I cannot leave your world. He leaned down and stroked her cheek gently. Wendy opened her eyes and smiled at the boy. "Peter Pan it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls." Wendy got up from bed and grabbed the robe at her side. She smiled and she approached Peter afraid it was just a dream. She brought her hand up to his face and his eyes widened.

"Peter is it actually you? For I am afraid I am just dreaming."

"It is me Wendy I have come for you."

Tears entered Wendy's eyes and Peter wiped them away with his thumb when they fell. Wendy hugged Peter tightly and soon Wendy reluctantly let go.

"Oh Peter the boys have misses you so. Where's Tinker Bell? Oh, are there new Pirates aboard the Jolly Roger?"

Peter could not help but laugh. He looked around and he was gently surprised for he had not seen the Lost Boys looking so clean.

"Wendy come I shall answer all of your questions on the way to Neverland we haven't got much time. Quick now wake the boys."

Wendy woke the boys who cheered silently when they saw Peter.

Wendy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short letter to her parents explaining where she and the boys were off to. Wendy grabbed a bag and filled it in with a few clothes and some possessions. Once all the boys were ready to go Peter went up into the air and opened a small velvet pouch at his side he sprinkled Pixie dust on them and they all went away to Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.M. Barrie. All characters belong to him except for the ones I have added.

Chapter 2

We were soaring through the air and Peter grabbed hold of my hand. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand lightly.

"So Peter where's Tink?" I asked him.

His face was solemn for a moment and the grip he had on my hand loosened up a bit. He looked down at London and he looked at me biting his lip with tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes.

"S-she died. We were sleeping in the tree and when I woke up she was gone."

"I'm sorry Peter."

He smiled briefly and we zoomed forward heading for Neverland.

We were edging towards Neverland when I saw it. The Jolly Roger wasn't there. In its place was a grander ship. It was golden and I stared at Peter slightly terrified. We were all resting on a cloud when Peter brought out his telescope and handed it to me. He pointed out someone on the deck. I looked through it and gasped. There was a beautiful lady, she looked like me, but her hair was longer and she had an evil glint in her eyes, she was taller, and she had an evil smirk plastered on to her face. I handed it over to Michael and he handed it over to the others. They all gasped and we all looked over at Peter. He grinned at our faces mischievously and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you've all seen Wendra?"

We all nodded shocked.

"Pass me the telescope but take a look around the ship you just might see others who look like yourselves." Peter said.

We all looked all of us were there with an evil appearance except for Peter.

"Peter," I said "What happened?"

"When you left Neverland, duplicates of your evil selves were brought here. I don't know why. But, they just appeared. C'mon I'll explain more once we get to the Never Tree." He smirked and grabbed hold of my hand and off we went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They soon arrived at the tree and all were pleased to see that nothing had changed. Peter and Wendy had gathered the boys in the circle they usually had a year ago when Wendy had told stories. But something was different. Instead of laughter and joyous cries it was eerily silent. Peter sat in the middle beside Wendy. He grabbed hold of her hand and smiled at her and then he cleared his throat and he began.

"I missed you all. Now, I brought you all here because something bad is happening in Neverland. You all saw Wendra and her crew."

He gestured to all of them. Wendy noticed something different. Peter was no longer the cocky boy she had met a year ago. She noticed he had matured.

"I have talked to the Redskins about this. The chief thinks that since you left, Neverland had missed your presence here. But this is the first time this has ever happened. So he is still thinking about Wendra and the other's existence."

He smirked and the cockiness they had all come to have missed came back for a moment.

"I fought her myself thinking it was you lot had come back. But I realized that they weren't you lot. Bloody hell. She gave me this." He gesture to a long healing cut on his chest.

"Oh Peter! You must be awfully hurt."Wendy exclaimed

"Oh that's nothing." Peter shrugged while Wendy began fussing over him.

Night time had soon fallen and they were rejoicing with Peter for they had missed his presence. They visited the mermaids and they had said that Wendra still did not know of the presence of Wendy and the boys on the Island.

The Lost boys, along with John and Michael were off hunting. Wendy had bandaged Peter's wounds and forbid him to come with the others. Wendy checked the time on the watch she had brought along and was startled.

"PETER! It is midnight and the boys aren't back yet."

Peter shrugged and got up. He got his sword and grabbed another and threw it at Wendy who caught it skilfully. Peter smirked and grabbed their hand. Wordlessly they soared through Neverland looking for the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We soared through the air looking for the boys. I got more worried each second they were not here. Peter remained unaffected but I swear I saw a glint of worry in his eyes. He smirked at me and he went ahead straight for a clearing that looked familiar. I followed him letting my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness that had erupted from the clearing.

"Peter," I called

"Come Wendy I have prepared a welcome gift for you." Peter said smiling. He looked slightly cleaner I wondered how he managed to do that in a matter of a few minutes.

"But Peter, the boys." I said uncertain

"The boys are right here Wendy. Just relax."

He bowed and I curtsied we soared into the air dancing while fairies played soft music and the boys were watching us quietly chucking every few minutes.

"Peter, how can I ever thank you for this?"

"Help me defeat Wendra and her crew. And another thing but I shall tell you another time."

I forgot everything that time. I forgot my duties as the eldest. I leaned forward and rest my head on Peter's shoulder. We danced all night, laughing and telling stories. It was as if the boys and I never left. The fairies retired at sunrise but we remained there.

"Look up Wendy." Peter said

I did and I gasped.

"Oh Peter how on earth did you get it up there?"

I stared at the cottage the Lost Boys had built for me a year ago.

"Oh I just had help from a few friends." He smirked and gestured towards the boys.

I smiled at them gratefully and they smiled back bowing their heads. I sat down between Peter and Tootles.

"What're we gonna do about Wendra, Peter" Slightly asked, fingering the blade of his sword.

"We're gonna wing it." Peter said simply, he stood up and leaned against a tree and all of them looked at him expectantly.

"When?" Wendy asked

Peter shrugged and took flight and the others followed.


End file.
